Sweet Southern Comfort
by waverlywicth
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks to live with her dad, stepmother, and two step sibs. That's when she meets Jasper.
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Southern Comfort

I don't own Twilight.

Bella's Point Of View

I knew what to expect when I walked off the plane in the tiny Port Angeles airport. I knew that my family would be waiting for me. I knew that my step-sister, Alice would have some kind of sign saying 'Welcome Home, Bella'. I knew that my step-mother, Esme would hug me as soon as I was close enough. I knew that my dad, Charlie and my step-brother Emmett would stop talking about sports long enough to greet me. I knew that Charlie and Emmett would also carry my two bags to the car. I knew that the hour long car ride to Forks would be filled with chatter about everything form the best shopping spots to Emmett's spot on the football team. I knew I was moving back to Forks, but it seemed weird.

"You'll love the house, Bella." Esme said as we pulled up to a large house. This was another thing I knew. I knew that Charlie and Esme brought a new house together after they got married due to the fact the neither of their houses was big enough for our family. "I hope you like your room. I tried to make it so you feel like you're at home." That's one of the things I love about Esme, she tried to make sure that no one felt out of place and she usually did that.

"Thanks Esme I'm sure I'll love it." I said as we got out of the car.

"Well come on, Bella. I want to show you the house." Esme said as she practically pulled me to the door. "Just like before there is a key under the eve if you forget yours." She said as she opened the door.

"Okay." I said as I walked into the house. It didn't surprise me that the house was beautiful. She walked me through the first floor which included the living room, kitchen, a bathroom, and laundry room before we went up stairs.

"The second floor is just for you, Emmett, and Alice. My room is upstairs in the attic. We did a little remodeling you that you and Alice both have your own bathroom." There were four rooms on this floor. Esme pointed to Emmett's room, Alice's room, and another room that she called a rec. room as we walked down the hall. Then we got to my room. I wasn't surprised that I loved it. Everything was black and white, my two favorite colors. I was surprised that on my desk there was a laptop.

"Wow, Esme this great." I said as I looked around.

"I knew you would like it. If you look around your mom sent some of your things." She was right some of my favorite books and CD's were placed in the room. The phone rang at that point.

"Mom, Mary is on the phone!" Emmett yelled.

"I'm coming." Esme said before she left.

It didn't take long to unpack. When I was done I went to see a snack form the kitchen. That's when I first saw him; he was standing in front of the fridge. He was tall, muscular but lean, his hair was honey blond, his smile was perfect, and his eyes were a strange golden color. He was too perfect to be real.

"You're the step-sister?" He asked with a slight southern accent.

"I prefer to be called Bella, but yes I'm the step-sister." I answered.

"Well Bella, it's nice to meet you. I'm Jasper, Emmett's friend."

"Well, that explains why you are in my kitchen."

"It would be weird if I was just some strange guy standing in you're kitchen."

"To me you are a strange guy."

"Right, maybe we can change that?" He said.

"It doesn't take an hour to get a soda. What's taking so long?" Emmett asked as he walked in.

"I was just talking to your step-sister." Jasper said.

"I have a name you know." I replied.

"Well, come on Rosalie is getting tired of waiting." Emmett said.

"Let me get a soda." Jasper said as he opened the fridge and pulled out a can of soda.

"Let's go." Emmett said as Jasper closed the door to the fridge. Then both of the boys left the room. I wondered about what Jasper meant when he said 'maybe we can change that', but that didn't lead any where. I went to bed early. That was the easiest thing to do. Plus, it kept me from worrying about tomorrow, my first day at Forks High School.

**A/N: Sorry It's so short, but it only a preface.**


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into Forks High School made me feel like I was freshman again. Then again my first day of high school was painless because I had friends there. Here all I had was my two step-sibs. Alice showed me to the main office before she went to go find her boyfriend, Edward Mason. I saw him at Charlie's wedding, but I never talked to him. Once in the office, I was greeted by the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"I need to pick up my schedule. My name is Isabella Swan." I replied.

"I have your schedule right here." She said as she handed me a piece of paper. "Welcome to Forks High School. I hope you like it here." She said before I left.

"Most people at least say 'hi'." I heard someone behind me say. I knew the voice even though I have only heard it once. It was Jasper.

"I didn't see you, Jasper." I replied.

"Well, you remembered me that's a start." He said as he moved so he was beside me.

"How could I forget the first non-family member I met in Forks? Plus, it's only been like twelve hours." I replied.

"Has any one told you that you're a smart ass?" He asked.

"Everyone that knows me. Any more questions?"

"Where are you going?"

I looked quickly at my schedule before answering "Room 127, English 302 with Mr. Mason."

"You're going the wrong way." Jasper said with a small laugh.

"Give me a break I'm new here." I replied.

"You better get going you don't want to be late on your first day." Jasper said before he walked away. Of course, I was late to class because I got lost. I am not completely sure how I got lost in a place as small as Forks High School, but I did. I ended up in a Spanish class and that teacher was nice enough to point me in the right direction.

"You must be Isabella?" Mr. Mason said as I walked in.

"Yes, I'm sorry I'm late." I said quietly.

"It's okay; just don't make a habit of it." He said as he handed me a text book and a reading list. "Just take a seat anywhere." He said before I went and sat in the back of the room. I spent the rest of the class trying to figure out what he was talking about and trying to get Jasper out of my thoughts. I wasn't successful in either of those tasks. The class wasn't as long as I expected, maybe because things were different here. Back in Phoenix we had four blocks that lasted for an hour and a half, here there was seven periods that are forty-five minutes long. After the bell rang, I was greeted by a boy with short blonde hair.

"You're the chief's daughter Isabella, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but if you don't mind I prefer Bella." I replied as we started to walk out of the class room.

"Well, Bella I'm Mike. You can come to me if you need anything at all." He said as we continued to walk.

"A map of the school would be nice." I replied with a laugh.

"I don't have a map of the school, but I could walk you to your next class." He said.

"It was a joke. I should be able to find my way." I said as I noticed Jasper walk pass us and I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Bella, you didn't answer my question." Mike said.

"What question?" I asked as I turned to look at him.

"Do want me to walk you to your next class?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." I said.

"Well, I'll see you around." He said before he walked off. I was able to make it to my next class on my own, but I was not ready for what I saw. As I walked into my Western Civilization class my eyes wondered around the room that's when I noticed not one but two familiar faces: Jasper and Alice.

"Bella." Alice said loudly as I walked up to the teacher's desk. I waved at my hyper step-sister.

I didn't have to say anything, because the teacher was all prepared for me. "Ah Bella, I went ahead and put your book on your seat, which is next to your step-sister."

"Okay." I said as I turned to walk to my seat.

"So, how has your day been Bells?" Alice asked.

"I got lost, but other than that it's been fine for one class." I heard Jasper laugh when I said the first part.

"Well, I positive you'll grow to love it here." Alice said before the bell rang and the teacher, Ms. Carroll started to talk. That class went by slowly because back in Phoenix I had already taken Western Civ. Even if I didn't it wouldn't be hard to catch up the school year only started two weeks ago. _Why can't this day just end already?_ The bell finally rang.

"Bella, can we talk for a second?" Jasper asked as I stood up.

"I guess, but I really don't want to be late to class again." I replied as I turned to look at him.

"Um…well, I was wondering if you would…" He paused as we started to walk out of the classroom. "I guess what I'm wanting to say is 'would you like to hang out with me?" He said as he looked at me.

"That would be nice, Jasper."

"Great, I'll see you later." He said before he disappeared. The rest of the morning was event less. I went to chemistry and Spanish. I also meet two more people a really nice girl named Angela who is my lab partner for the rest of the year and her friend Jessica who isn't all that friendly. They both walked with me to lunch.

"So, it must be weird to be back in Forks." Jessica said.

"Yeah." I replied as we walked into the cafeteria. As soon as I walked in I saw my loving step- sister waving her hand at me, signaling for me to join her.

"I'll see you later." Angela said.

"Yeah." I said before I walk toward Alice.

"Sit with us, Bella." Alice said as I looked at the group that sat at the table: Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie (Emmett's perfect little blonde girlfriend), and Jasper.

"Okay." I said as I sat down in the only open seat which was between Alice and Jasper.

"So, I heard you got lost sis." Emmett said with a laugh.

"Maybe I did, do you have a problem with it?" I asked.

"No I don't have a problem with it. I just think it's funny." Emmett replied.

"What I want to know is how someone gets lost in a school as small as Forks?" Edward asked.

"Hey I'm new here; I'm aloud to mess up at least once. And from what I heard you no Mr. perfect." I replied as I thought about the stories Alice told me. One of which included Edward running out of gas and it taking him three hours to find the only gas station that Fork's has (he was a block and a half away).

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He replied.

"I think I do." Rosalie said softly with a chuckle. "The gas story." I just nodded when she looked at me.

"That was one time." Edward said.

"Someone could walk completely though town five times in three hours and you couldn't even find the gas station." I replied.

"Don't forget the most important part. He was only like a block away." Jasper said.

"Why must you pick on me?" Edward asked.

"It's because we care." Alice said as she took his hand. Those two together were defiantly sickening.

"Nope, it's just fun." Emmett said.

"Well, at least I didn't break my leg trying to jump over a bush." Edward said.

"I was ten, plus Bella's more klutzy than me." Emmett said causing everyone to look at me.

"Really?" Edward asked.

"Yep and I'm proud of it." I said before a girl with sliver blonde hair walked over.

"Hi, Jasper who's your new friend?" She asked.

"Lauren this is Bella, Emmett's step-sister." Jasper said.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, Bella. I'll see you later Jazzy." She said before she winked at him and then walked away.

"I thought psycho was over you?" Rosalie asked.

"I thought breaking it off with her would make her disappear, but I have no such luck." Jasper said.

"Do you want your big sis to take care of her?" Rosalie asked. That's when I remember that Rosalie had a twin and by the sound of it Jasper was her twin.

"Rose, I'm fine. She'll get the point eventually." Jasper said.

"After you're married with two kids." Rose replied before she went back to eating. That's when I realized that lunch was half over and I hadn't eaten yet. I got up to go get food.

"Bella, where are you going?" Alice asked.

"To get food, I'll be back." I answered as I turned around and then started to walk away.

"Wait, I'll go with you." Jasper said. I didn't wait but he caught up to me in no time at all. "So, how has your day been?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"You miss Phoenix." It wasn't a question, it was an observation.

"A little." Or a lot, but no one needed to know that.

"Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No, guys don't really seem to like me."

"Then their stupid." He said. "Crap, did I just say that?" He asked.

"It's okay." I said as I gave that cashier my money.

"I'm sorry I tend to make myself look stupid."

"Join the club."

"Do you want a ride home after school? That why you won't have to wait for Alice and Edward to end the love fest." I really could deal with out a repeat of this morning where they were all over each other.

"That would be nice. This morning was just weird." I said quietly as we walked back to the table.

Once there Rosalie started to talk to me "So, Bella how do you feel about shopping?" She asked. I knew exactly where this was going Alice was a major shopaholic. I never was like that. I could handle shopping alone for short amounts of time.

"Um…its okay I guess." I said with lack of anything better to say.

"Great, you can come with me and Alice this weekend." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, we're heading up to Port Angeles to do some serious shopping." Alice replied.

"Um…I'm not so sure if I'm up to that."

"You have to come. It will be super fun." Alice said as she gave me her best puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll go." I said.

"Yes, it's going to be great." Alice said. The rest of lunch and the day went by without event. Well, except in gym when I fell on my ass so many times that I lost count. After the final bell rang, I headed out to the parking lot. I got barely out of the door when Jasper appeared next to me.

"Hey, Bella do you mind if we make a pit stop on the way home?" He asked as we walked.

"Sure." I said as he opened the passenger side door of his sliver car. "Thanks." I said as I got in. With in minutes we were out of the school parking lot.

"So, how was your first day?" He asked.

"Okay, I guess."

"Is that a good I guess or a bad I guess?"

"Both." That triggered a small laugh from him.

"You can't just be normal, can you?"

"Where's the fun in being normal?"

"I guess that's true. But, if you're not normal people tend to shy away from you."

"That is true, but it's better to be alone than to hide your true self." I said as he turned off the car. I looked out the window and was surprised that I actually knew where we were. My dad used to bring me up here to attempt to go fishing together, those trips never ended good. "Why are we here?"

"I like to come up here when things get complicated. I thought you might like it." He was right I did like it because this place was beautiful. "Well, are we going to sit in the car all day or do you want to walk around?" He didn't have to say anything else because I immediately got out of the car. I walked all the way to the edge of the beach before Jasper caught up with me. "I guess you like it."

"It's beautiful and I remember when Charlie brought me up here when I was little."

"Oh, I've heard the stories. Charlie has talked about nothing but you for months." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Sounds like Charlie, he tends to be obsessive at times."

"Well, at least he's there for you." Form the way he said that I could tell his father wasn't around in his life.

"You want to tell me about it."

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really." I said as we turned back around and walked towards the car. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just walked to the car and then sat on the hood. I went over and sat next to him.

"I don't really know a lot about him." He finally said. "He left right after Rose and I were born. My mom says that I look just like him." He paused again and looked at me before continuing "It was always hard for my mom being a single mother with twins. It hurts me to see how much she hurts at times. And yet she always thinks about me and Rose and all we missed not having a father."

"She sounds like she's a great mother, to able to put her own problems aside to help her children."

"Yeah, she's great. I'm lucky to have her." He paused for a moment before asking "What is your mother like?"

"She's eccentric. She always wants to try ridiculous things, such as skydiving, and I'm the one who has to stop her. So, basically she's the child and I'm the mother in that relationship."

"So, she's just as crazy as you." He said.

"I guess you could say that." I said with a laugh. After that we just sat there for a while until it started to drizzle.

"I better get you home." He said as he got up.

"I guess your right." I said as I got up and then got in the car. The drive home was quiet. Once we got there, Jasper and I went in the house. He said he wanted to hang out with Emmett for a while. Esme meet me at the door.

"Bella, come on there's a surprise for you." She said as she pulled me back out of the house and to the garage. There was Charlie and Phil's brother Ben they were standing in front of my car. My light blue '54 convertible that Phil and my mom gave me for Christmas.

"What do you think?" Charlie asked.

"How did you get it here?" I asked as I went over to it. I loved this car more than anything and anyone really.

"Your mother wouldn't rest till you got it back." Ben said.

"Just remember you have to keep the top up most the time here." Charlie said.

"Of course, this is Forks. I just can't believe that you brought it up here." I said in almost a squeal.

"Well, why don't you show me how this thing drives?" Charlie said as he threw my keys at me.

"Of course." I said as I caught my keys then practically ran to the driver's seat. Charlie got in after telling Esme we'll be right back and then we were off. I think Charlie was surprised that I am actually a decent driver.

"That was fun." He said as we pulled into the garage.

"Yeah, it was."


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up early due to my lovely step sister sing at the top of her lungs walking around the house. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if she could actually sing, but it's the exact opposite. I tried to tune her out, but it wasn't working so I got up. The first thing I did was turn on some music to tune her out. It seemed to take forever for me to get ready, but that was mostly because I took the time to put on make-up for the first time in a long time and I couldn't pick an outfit to wear. I finally ended up wearing a short black and white dress with black leggings, black heels, and a black scarf that has skulls on it. After getting ready I went down stairs. I walked into the kitchen where my whole family and Edward were talking and eating. I walked to the fridge and grabbed a juice.

"Try to be sneaking Bella." Emmett said as he walked his bowl to the sink.

"No, why would you say that?" I asked.

"You didn't say anything." Emmett replied.

"Sorry didn't know I had to." I replied.

"You look nice Bells." Charlie interrupted our conversion before he took another drink of his coffee. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"I dress like this a lot, actually." I replied.

"Really, so this doesn't have to do anything with a cretin boy?" Esme asked.

"No" I replied. _Actually it does, but I don't have the need to announce it to the whole world. _"I should get going soon." I said before I ran back upstairs to grab my purse and books. Then I went back down stairs said goodbye to Charlie and Esme. After that I left. When I got to school I parked next to Jasper's car. I grabbed my stuff and headed towards the school.

"I guess you don't need a ride today?" I heard a familiar voice ask from behind me. I turned around to see Jasper leaning against his car.

"Not today." I said.

"Nice car what year is it?" He asked.

"'54." I answered.

"You can't just be normal can you?" He asked as I walked closer to him.

"I told you its more fun this way." I answered and he smiled.

"Well, do you know what else would be fun?" He asked.

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

"If you go out with me Friday, I promise I won't let you down." He said with a smile on his face.

"I would love to, but I promised Emmett I would go to his game." I replied.

"Ok, then I'll go with you to the game and we can hang out on Saturday. You know you want to." He said as he put his arm around me.

"I guess that will work, after all someone will have to explain the game to me." I replied as we started to walk.

"You look nice today. Who were you trying to impress? Please tell me it wasn't Newton."

"I wasn't trying to impress anyone and who the hell is Newton?" I asked.

"Mike." He said.

"Oh the weird guy in my English class." I replied and he just nodded. We passed Alice and Edward as we walked into the school.

"Is me or are those two sickening?" Jasper asked.

"Just be glad you don't live with her. Last night they had a three hour conversion of 'I love more' and 'no I love you more'." I replied.

"Sounds great." Jasper said with a laugh. "So, where's your locker?"

I walked a few more lockers down and then said "Right here." I quickly got my English stuff then turned to him. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Yep, in western civ." He said before he gave me a hug. Then he started to walk away. Then I made my way to English. I sat in the back of class again. I took notes to Mr. Mason's lecture on poetry as I also replayed this morning's events in my head making sure I didn't make them up. Before I knew it Mr. Mason was handing out our homework and then the bell rang.

"Bella, do you want me to walk you to your next class?" Mike asked as I walked out the door.

"I think I'm good on my own." I replied and then walked away. I went to my locker and then headed to class.

"Bella, we have to talk." Alice said as I walked into class. Then I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I turned my head to see Jasper.

"You're always sneaking up on me." I said.

"It's not hard. So how are you?" He asked as he let go of me and went to his desk.

"Good. I didn't get lost today." I replied as I took my seat and Ms. Carroll walked in. She started class by handing out a packet. The heading said 'Dante's Inferno Project'. _Fun. _

"You have two weeks to complete this project and only tree days of class time. This project will be done in partners. I have selected your partners by random selection. Cullen and Bradley, Swan and Hale…" At that point I tuned her out. I can't believe she picked me and Jasper to be partners. Not that I'm complaining. "…get to work." Jasper sat in Alice's seat after she went to work with her partner who was a fat girl with glasses and a bad perm.

"This is the perfect assignment for you, Hells Bells." Jasper said with a laugh.

"Like I haven't heard that one before." I replied.

"Well, what are we going to pick the hoarders, the wrathful, the heretics; the violent; the Fraudulent; or Traitors?" Jasper asked.

"I say the violent." I answered with a smile.

"I thought you'd say that."

"Really?"

"Ok, maybe not, but I wished I knew what goes on in that head of yours."

"Sure you do."

"Now Isabella, shouldn't we be working on this project."

"Why yes we should, so the violent it is." I said with a smile. The class ended too quickly.

"See you at lunch." Jasper said before we left. I got ambushed in Chemistry by Angela and Jessica.

"So, what's going on with you and Jasper?" Angela asked as I sat down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

"We saw you guys in the parking lot this morning. He had his arm around you." Jessica said.

"And what's wrong with that?" I asked before the bell rang.

"This isn't over." Jessica said before she went to her desk. Class went by in silence, but unfortunately we were all going to the same class.

"Are you guys going out?" Jessica asked as we went to Spanish.

"We're friends." I said.

"Friends? That's not what it looked like to me." Jessica said.

"Jess, she doesn't want to talk about it, so drop it." Angela said.

"Thank you." I replied. We had a sub in Spanish so we watched a movie. Then it was time for lunch. I walked to the Cafeteria with Angela, but once there we went our own ways. I went to sit with my step-sibs and their friends. Alice, Edward, and Rosalie were already there.

"Bella, how are you?" Alice asked as I sat down next to her.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"Are we still going shopping this weekend?" Rosalie asked Alice.

"Yeah, Saturday I asked mom and Charlie and they said you can stay the night at my house afterwards. You want to come with us Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, thank you." I said as Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"Are you sure it will be fun?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said.

"What are you girls talking about?" Emmett asked.

"We're going shopping on Saturday and we were just asking Bella to come with us." Alice answered.

"I told you I don't want to go, maybe some other time." I replied as I got up.

I started to walk away, when Jasper said "Hold on for a second, Bells." I turned and waited for him to catch up with me.

"May I help you?" I asked him as we walk towards the line.

"You can go with Alice and Rose if you want to. I understand." He said as we went though the line.

"Maybe I honestly don't want to. Did you think of that?" I replied as I went to pay the cashier.

"You sure you don't want to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I hate shopping and I would kill myself if I missed a date with a hot guy." I said as we walked back to the table.

"And who is this hot guy you have a date with?" He asked with a laugh and I just looked at him. "Oh me." He said laughing harder than before.

"You think you're so funny." I said as we sat down.

"Oh I am funny. You just don't understand, baby." He replied. At the moment it felt like everyone in the lunchroom was looking at me. But, it was only Alice and Rose. They were analyzing everything Jasper and I did by the looks of it.

"So, Jazz have any plans for this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Actually, I do." Jasper answered.

"Oh, really what?" Rose asked.

"Robb a bank, kill a nun. You know the usual." Jasper answered, that caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"Does a date fix into the usual?" Rose asked.

"Maybe." He said with a smile and he turned to me. "So, Bella any plans for this weekend?"

"Maybe or maybe not." I answered softly.

"Come on, Bella, tell us please." Alice said. I didn't answer I just got up, picked my tray up, grabbed my bag and walked away. I felt a little bad, but Alice and Rose were getting on my last nerve, which means that it's going to be a fun night at home tonight. I put my tray up then I walked out of the cafeteria. Then I headed toward class because there wasn't that much long till lunch was over.

"Bella." I heard my lovely step-sis call out. I didn't turn around I just continued to walk. She called my name again as I started to walk up the stairs. "Bella, I'm sorry." I was upset with her, but not to the point where I'm going to disown her. I still didn't turn around and I should of.

"Alice, she just wants to be alone don't push her." That was the voice that caused me to turn around. It was Jasper and no matter how mad I might be I'll always turn around for Jasper. But, when I turned around I lost my footing and I fell down almost a whole flight of steps.

"Bella! Bella are you all right?" Jasper asked as he bent down to help me up.

"I think I'll live." I said as I reached for my shoe which I lost when I fell.

"You have to be careful walking in those death traps." Jasper said as I put my shoe on.

"I was being careful."

"Then be more careful. You don't need to get hurt." Jasper said as he hugged me.

"I should get to class." I said.

"I'll see you at the end of the day." He said before I walked back up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Thursday night. The house was full of noise. Emmett had friends from the team over. And trust me that football jocks are loud. I sat at my desk trying to study. I will not let my grades go down just because I moved to Forks and met a guy. But that is hard when there are teenage boys singing "I Kiss A Girl" at the top of their lungs. I walk down the hall into the rec room. "Can you please keep it down in here?" I asked as I stood in the doorway.

"Why should we?" One asked.

"Because some of us are trying to study." I said as I walked out. When I got back to my room I was surprised to find Jasper standing in front of my closet. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"You know for someone who doesn't like to shop you sure have a lot of clothes." He said as he turned to look at me.

"Don't going changing the subject on me." I said as he moved closer to me.

"I was coming to break you out." He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Oh really, what did you have in mind?" I asked as I looked into his eyes.

"It's a surprise." He said.

"Meaning you are making this up as you go." I said.

"Maybe." He said with a smile.

"Well you'll have to catch me first." I said as I got out of his grip and started to run.

"Hey no fair." He called after me. I run till I sat behind the open door of the rec rom. I heard Jasper go in and ask "You see Bella?"

"Yeah she is hot." One of the football players answered.

"I mean did you see her like a minute ago." Jasper said.

"No I would remember if I did." The player said. "What's that look for?"

"Dude that's her boyfriend." Emmett said. Then it was quiet. I heard footsteps. I looked it was Jasper.

"Got you." I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought I was supposed to get you." He said.

"You took too long." I replied.

"Let's go." He said.

"I don't know technically you did catch me." I said.

"Okay then, if you want to be difficult." He said before he picked me up and started to walk.

"No fair." I said. He yelled to Charlie tell him I'll be home later. Next thing I know we are in his car and heading away from the house. I noticed as he pulled over to the same spot he took me the other day. I looked out at the ocean. "So…" I said.

"I don't know remember I am just making this up as I go." He said as he looked at me.

"Okay then." I said. I watched as rain drops hit the windshield. I looked at Jasper. He looked deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"You." He answered. I couldn't help, but to smile. Then we both went back to looking at the windshield. He turned the radio on and a nice slow song was playing.

"You ever danced in the rain?" I asked.

"Not that I can remember." He said.

"Come on." I said as I opened the door and turned up the radio. He followed me and then wrapped his arms around me.

"You're crazy you know that right?" He asked as we danced.

"Never did deny it." I said as I looked into his eyes. I am falling for him. He just smiled. Then he leaned down so that our lips were millimeters apart. I felt his lips brush on mine. I felt a magical feeling as that kiss deepened. After I just looked into his eyes. Even after the song changed we just stayed the way we were.

We were there for twenty minutes at least before he looked at me and said "Come on." I followed him to the car and watched the street as he drove. I thought for sure we were going back to my place, but he drove right past.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I want you to meet my mom." He said.

"Now, but I look like crap. And I am soaked to the bone." I said freaking out. I don't want his mother to hate me.

"You're beautiful." He said as he looked at me.

"Sure." I said as he pulled into the driveway of a tiny little house. Cute. White house, red door, white picket fence. The American dream sat right in front of my eyes.

"Come on." Jasper said as he got out. I followed him up to the door, inside, and into the kitchen. That's when I saw his mother. She looked like Rosalie only twenty years older and her eyes showed the pain from the years pasted.

"Darling you're soaked, what happened?" She asked as she looked up at Jasper.

"We got caught in the rain." He said as she looked at me.

"How romantic." She said. "Nice to meet you Bella." She said as she started to cook. She was pulling stuff out of the refrigerator and placing it on the counter. "You stay for dinner?" She asked.

"No." Jasper answered. "I am going over there for dinner. I just needed to get Emmett's movie for him."

"Okay." His mother said as he disappeared upstairs. I just stood there in the middle of the kitchen like an idiot. Then Jasper came down and we left.

"Awkward." Jasper said as we got outside. We got in the car and went straight to my house.

"You should have changed clothes." I said as we walked inside.

"Why so I come here dry and you are soaked. Don't that seem weird."

"No because I am going to change." I said as I left him at the bottom of stairs.

"I'll just borrow something from Charlie!" He yelled up the stairs. When I got to my room I was ambushed by Alice and Rose.

"Tell us everything." Alice said. So as I changed in my bathroom they sat by the door while I told them everything. I just made up with Alice and I am not going back to fighting with her. It's miserable when Alice is mad at you.

"It was the best day, well besides the awkward part." And that's the truth.


End file.
